Where is the Birthday Wrapping Paper! 2016
by jennateewrites
Summary: Godric's human's birthday is coming up. December 14th. Near Christmas time. Eric is trying to find birthday wrapping paper but keeps finding only Christmas wrapping paper. This was written for my birthday as well as one of my beta reader's. DRABBLE. COMPLETE.
1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Title:** Where is the Birthday Wrapping Paper?!

 **Fandom:** True Blood/SVM

 **Pairing:** Godric/OFC

 **Summary:** True Blood/SVM. Godric's human's birthday is coming up. December 14th. Near Christmas time. Eric is trying to find birthday wrapping paper but keeps finding only Christmas wrapping paper. This was written for my birthday as well as one of my beta reader's. DRABBLE. COMPLETE.

 **NOT BETA READ**

 ***X***

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries. Whew. The only thing I own is the idea behind this story. Everything else belongs to those who own the copyrights.**


	2. Where is The Birthday Wrapping Paper!

**This was written for my birthday, along with one of my beta-reader's birthday, breathesgirl. Happy birthday hon!**

 **-Jenna Tee**

 ***X***

 **Mature readers 18+ only.**

 ***X***

 **Where is the Birthday Wrapping Paper?! 2016**

Eric and Pam had been out all day. Why do you ask? Well, Godric recently got himself a human. Her name was Raelynn. He adored her. He would change her when they were both ready. Right now they were both just happy being how they were. She was happy being his human. He was happy with her being his human. Eric and Pam really liked her too. She respected vampire laws and traditions, however, she was a feisty human as well. The right amount of sass for them. Her birthday was coming up. December 14. She was turning 19. Of course, her birthday had to be around Christmas time. They had already bought her birthday presents as well as other vampires had done the same. Many vampires in both Godric's area and Eric's area loved her, so they all wanted to celebrate her birthday. The problem now was they couldn't find birthday wrapping paper. Everywhere they looked was Christmas wrapping paper.

Several vampires, including Eric, Pam, and Chow had been running through most of Louisiana looking for birthday wrapping paper. In Dallas, Godric, Isobel, and Stan had been looking as well as other vampires. During the day, both sheriff's had their day men looking. The only birthday wrapping paper any of them found was for small children. They bought them just in case they couldn't find anything else. They also bought Christmas wrapping paper.

Godric was throwing a party at Fangtasia for her. Isobel would stay in Dallas with Stan and tend to Godric's Sheriff duties while Godric and Raelynn were in Shreveport for the week.

Eric growled lowly as he wandered down an aisle of yet another store. Still, the only wrapping paper he found was for really small children's birthdays or Christmas.

When his phone rang, he answered. "What?" he snapped.

"I found some, Sir!" one of his regular vampires from Fangtasia exclaimed.

"Buy every roll. I'll pay you back." Eric ordered, then hung up.

Eric sighed and called off the search. He headed back to his car, shaking his head.

 ***X***

The day of Raelynn's party. Pam, Chow, and Ginger were decorating Fangtasia, while the birthday wrapping paper was being passed around by different vampires to wrap the presents they bought for her.

During the party, Raelynn had a blast. She danced with numerous vampires. Godric hated sharing but he wanted her to have fun. He knew that she loved him and belonged to him. The other vampires knew it too.

Now, it was time for presents, she sat in Godric's lap as a vampire placed a present in her lap. She looked over at the table and saw all of the presents had the same exact wrapping paper. She raised an eyebrow.

"It was the only roll of Birthday wrapping paper we could find during Christmas. So we bought every roll. It was the only design left." The vampire explained.

"Why do you have to have a birthday around Christmas? I had every vampire in Louisiana and Texas out looking for wrapping paper." Eric griped.

Raelynn laughed and shook her head at him. She stood up with the present in her hand. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Eric's cheek.

"Thank you, all of you for the trouble of finding this wrapping paper." She said with a smile before sitting back down in Godric's lap and started opening her presents.

Raelynn knew then that she was very much loved by many people. Vampires, Werewolves, and Human's in Eric's and Godric's lives went through the trouble of making sure she was happy on her Birthday. Best Birthday ever.

 **THE END**

 ***X***

 **Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


End file.
